vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Trooper
Summary Death Troopers were an elite variant of the Galactic Empire's Stormtroopers. Only the best of the best candidates from the empire's Stormtrooper training programme were selected to become Death Troopers. They had to satisfy not only strict physical requirements but also strict ideological requirements and even beyond that, they had to go through brutal training programmes plus classified medical procedures & augmentations which made them "more than human". Said training programme and medical procedures did result in many fatalities but those that made it through them became some of the most dangerous and dedicated soldiers in the imperial military. Death Troopers were assigned to protect important assets within Imperial Intelligence (such as facilities and important personnel of the Advanced Weapons Research Division and Tarkin Initiative). The Death Trooper programme name comes from an Advanced Weapons Research Division project to revive nectoric tissue which resulted in the creation of uncontrollable undead Stormtroopers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically. 9-A with blasters. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Death Trooper Origin: Star Wars Classification: Augmented Humans Age: Varies Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Imperial Intelligence, Tarkin Initiative Powers and Stats: Peak human physical attributes, skilled marksmen, skilled hand-to-hand combatants, expert tacticians and skilled in guerrilla tactics (breed to be far more independent and quick thinking than regular Stormtroopers) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Some of the best human specimens from the Stormtrooper training programme and further augmented via classified medical procedures to make them "more than human". Should be overall at least of this level and on the level of the Clone Troopers and ARC Troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic). Small Building level with blasters (The SE-14r light repeating blaster, being a military-grade sidearm, packs this kind of firepower and the E-11D blaster rifle, being a standard military carbine, packs this kind of firepower while the DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle should be more powerful than Boba Fett's EE-3 blaster carbine, which was able to vaporize an adult human with a single shot on the highest power setting). Large Building level+ with heavy weapons and explosives (The C-25 fragmentation grenades which the Death Troopers use are at least as powerful as, if not more so than, standard Class-A Thermal Detonators) Speed: At least Peak Human (The Death Trooper Pik proved himself too fast for normal human and near-human combatants to react to in hand-to-hand combat, with his hands moving so fast that Eli Vanto perceived them as a blur). Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level without armor. Wall level with armor against physical strikes (Their Plastoid composite armor is quite strong and is likely comparable to Phase II ARC Trooper armor which served as the basis for even the inferior Stormtrooper armor) and Small Building level against directed energy weapons (The composite materials that make up the armor are designed to disperse the energy of at least one blaster bolt hit which can leave the wearer in pain or even knocked out but still alive) Range: Dozens of metres with SE-14r sidearm and C-25 grenades, up to 800 metres with E-11D blaster carbine, likely up to a few kilometres with DLT-19 rifles. Standard Equipment: SE14r light repeating blaster, E-11D blaster rifle, DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle, C-25 fragmentation grenades Intelligence: Highly skilled and dangerous soldiers, skilled in guerilla tactics, trained to think outside the box and be more independent compared to regular Stormtroopers, they have far better teamwork as well despite being trained to be independent. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Military Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8